Posters
Posters for seasons of Master Chief Sucks at Ordering are released periodically. These posters typically depict the general theme of the season. Season 1 No posters were released during season 1. Season 2 Poster 1 The first poster for season 2 was released in August 2008, prior to the season beginning, and depicts Barack Obama (the same image used to represent him in the series) with vandalism in the style of the Joker from The Dark Knight scribbled over the image. Obama's eyes have been darkened and red lipstick is drawn over his mouth. "Hillary rulez" is written on the poster in red ink. Below this, the tagline "Master Chief Sucks at Ordering Season 2 Endorsed by Barack Obama" has been drawn over, making it "Master Chief Sucks Season 2 Endorsed by Barack O's'''ama". Poster 2 The second poster for season 2 was released in December 2008, during the midseason hiatus, and depicts fanart of Master Chief on a desolate battlefield in the background with the Arbiter and Cortana in the foreground. The King's head is in the clouds above the scene. "Master Chief Sucks at Ordering Season 2" is written in the top right corner, and the tagline "Let's do this, bitches!" is written on the bottom, with UltraHyperShadow's Youtube account and blog URLs written below it. Season 3 Poster 1 The first poster for season 3 was released in August 2009, prior to the season beginning, and depicts a ruined, destroyed city like the one seen at the end of season 2. Master Chief's helmet lies alone in the foreground, with lens flare reflecting off of it. "The final season" is written on top, with "09 09 09" (September 9, 2009), the premiere date, below it. UltraHyperShadow's Youtube account, blog, and the Master Chief Sucks at Ordering Wiki's URLs are written at the bottom. Poster 2 (The Last Supper) The second poster for season 3 was released in January 2010. It depicts Leonardo da Vinci's famous painting, "The Last Supper," but with Master Chief Sucks at Ordering characters. This technique of replicating the Last Supper with the cast of a TV show has been used many times, in shows like ''M*A*S*H, The Sopranos, Battlestar Galactica, and Lost. Characters From left to right: *Tom Cruise in the place of Bartholomew *Chris Hansen in the place of James the Less *The Angry Video Game Nerd in the place of Andrew *The King in the place of Judas Iscariot *Ronald McDonald in the place of Simon Peter *Cortana in the place of John *Master Chief in the place of Jesus *The Arbiter in the place of Thomas *Avery Johnson in the place of James the Greater *Barack Obama in the place of Philip *CATS in the place of Matthew *Hillary Clinton in the place of Jude *Jack Thompson in the place of Simon Zelotes In his blog poster revealing the poster, UltraHyperShadow stated that none of the characters were intentionally paired with a Biblical figure, except for two--Master Chief as Jesus, and another unrevealed connection. In many parodies of the Last Supper, the characters are not intentionally paired, but the most common pairings involve Judas (who is represented by the King), Peter (who is represented by Ronald), John (who is believed to be Mary Magdalene by some theorists, and thus is often represented by a female character, in this case Cortana), and Thomas (who is represented by the Arbiter). The picture's characters are all from seasons 1 and 2, with no new characters from season 3 appearing. The first and last groups of three characters are all dead, and of them, only Jack Thompson has appeared in season 3. Of the seven middle characters, all are alive except Obama, and all have appeared in season 3, again with the exception of Obama. Category: Master Chief Sucks at Ordering